Enigmata: Stellar War Wiki
This wiki is about the game Enigmata: Stellar War created by Kidgamez . Please post any information you have about the game. If you need information on the game check back here now and then. Please join iamcool.fandom.com. *Note: Since in the Kongregate website this game has its music gone, this link refers to the same version of the game but still has the music (and it's save slots are also compatible with the original Kongregate website, so if you save a base in one page it will appear in the other too): Note: Stellar War for iPhone and Stellar War for Android have been released, the content of this Wiki reflects both Flash-based and mobile-based content, but mainly focuses on flash. http://chat.kongregate.com/gamez/0014/4037/live/embeddable_144037.swf Pages :Units :Enemies :Bosses :Status Effects Story, Campaign, Notes, Others Unorganized. Warning: Spoilers may follow. Prequel to the Enigmata series. You are a Unit Commander assigned to Genu, male leader of a rebellion to overthrow Villalobos. You work along side with Neko, a male technician *spoiler* and eventually Lyra, a female engineer. *end spoiler, though other spoilers may follow* *Insane mode is unlocked by completing the campaign on any difficulty. (On mobile, hard and insane difficulty are unlocked by purchasing bonus content) *Starting with 15 slots, MANY slots may be bought with gold, 10 slots won through upgrade points (2 slots per upgrade point). 5 free Fion drones can also be fielded when purchased with upgrade points (one drone per point). Tip: If you want to use upgrade points to field drones early, use the upgrade points to purchase the slots, that way you can field more drones. 2 per upgrade point vs. one. There is a grand total of 60 slots (not including free/super FION drones and unit bank capacity). *There are 15 planets and 18 achievements; each granting you an upgrade point, with the exception of the first planet granting two upgrade points. Three achievements are story related. You do not need all achievements to fully upgrade the passive bonuses. Should you want to obtain all the achievements, Fion Destroyer, Insane, and How? are the most difficult or tedious. There are 3 additional planets (Nerazon, Melacon, and Zyvon) that are unlocked by purchasing Bonus Content, with melacon and zyvon being mobile exclusive. *Avatars and additional avatars are available through story progression. *The Formation Editor and the Unit Bank (which holds up to 10 when fully upgraded, and 21 with Bonus Content (50 in the mobile version)), are unlocked by recruiting Lyra (after Kenta Phi). You cannot activate nor upgrade skills in the editor. The Unit Bank tab is on the left edge of the field screen. *Non-Campaign worlds: *Fion Drone Recycling Center (optional) is unlocked by completing Omnifar or Zen Blue. Should be noted the platinum will take close to 30 minutes of straight play to obtain. Can lessen time using taunt. *Note: ZAC Fighters CANNOT be infected, it might be a good idea to come back here once you've unlocked and upgraded the ZAC Assimilator. *Boss World (also optional) is unlocked by unlocking the bonus content. bosses from all completed worlds are included. Note that boss health is boosted to 25,000 if it is normally lower than 25,000 and reduced to 50,000 if it is normally higher than 50,000. *ZAC fighter challenge (again, it’s optional) is unlocked from beating one of the stages around Tesire but I’m not sure wich one. You play as a normal form ZAC fighter VII in a shootm’up style (mutch like the other enigmata games) where you face normal enemies in tons of levels with normal power ups. It’s basically this game transformed into a shootm’up. Bosses are absent. *SW Battle Arena (optional) is a Player-versus-Player field pitting base against base. Unlocked by completing two or three planets after Zen Blue. Vulnerable to hacked entries. *On mission complete, there are results and grades of your results. There are gold rewards for most grades, with higher rewards according to higher grades and difficulty. *Grades: Nice Try, Good Job, Excellent, Perfect, Ultimate, and Ridiculous. Ultimate and Ridiculous are available on Hard and Insane. *Bonus Content is unlocked by donating a stated amount to the developer (it states $4.95, check currencies for other forms of money). As well as the advantages stated above, you acquire a 5% increase in gold, a free Vira Daemon healer, a larger chance to get ultra-rare units, and two bonus units. On mobile, a “free” bonus content is unlocked for 12 levels after defeating Villalobos, but this can be exploited via time warp To get infinite free bonus content at the cost of getting stronger units. Neko’s token and the Zyvon bonus stage are not granted by free bonus content. *Reminders: *Move units by dragging your unit to where you want to move your unit. *Press -space bar- to toggle the field of view following the mouse. *Press -esc- to return a unit to its original place if you're accidentally dragging it. Locking the field prevents this, but if you are to use the Aiming Beacon or any decoys, then it is best not to lock the field. The lock button is found at the lower right-corner. *Also in the lower-right corner is a fast forward button, also toggled with the -F key- . Normally the games pace runs at twice that of real pace, so a 10-second delay in the game would be 20 seconds in real life. Pressing the button will run the game at four times the normal pace. This can really help to cut time in easy battles or in the Fion Drone Dump Site. *Rare drops are by chance. Have patience and perseverance. You will get them eventually. *Nothing is useless. The right tactics make every unit, upgrade, skills, and placement useful. Information *Hold -Enter- to upgrade faster. This automatically selects -Sure- on the dialog. *When you RVII upgrade units, there is a chance that there will be inconsistencies. Save, then refresh the game to fix them. *To those who encounter any error notices on the save section when attempting to save, do not reload on prompt; save first, then you may choose reload. An error in this instance is usually a memory or an auto-save problem. Roman Numerals (used in ranks, skills, and upgrades) :I:1. II:2. III:3. IV:4. V:5. :VI:6. VII:7. VIII:8. IX:9. X:10. Skills Skills with temporary effects and varying cool downs you may use by clicking on the empty field. Tier One: Available. *Minefield: Deploys expanding minefield. Long cool down. Upgrades increase amount of mines and damage. *Attack Drone: Deploys combat drone. Upgrades increase lifespan, health and damage. When fully upgraded, you may field up to 2-4 drones. A rare glitch is that one will sometimes spawn with Oblivion's four arms. *Mega Blast: Fires explosive barrage. Short cool down. Appears as a free skil at level 1 when the game is started. Upgrades increase damage, possibly explosive force. *Healing Wave: Fires circular expansion of waves that heal. Upgrades increase amount of waves and amount healed. *Guardian Orbs: Deploys 3 shielded orbs that circle Command Base. Upgrades increase lifespan and health. Tier Two: Unlock with 3 skills. *Taunt: Sends a message to enemies to draw them into combat. More enemies appear on the field. No upgrades. (Note: Unless your base is fully upgraded and has defences that can regenerate health fast enough, it would be adivisable to avoid taunting in the harder worlds. Otherwise, this can give you more money to collect and spend on upgrades.) *Void Neg Effects: Fires waves that collapse then expand that remove negative effects. No upgrades. *Aim Here: Deploys a beacon that units within firing range will fire upon. No upgrades. *Exploding Box: Deploys a box that violently explodes when destroyed by allies. Upgrades decrease life, possibly increase damage. (Note: can be healed by enemy healers. Best used with Gravity Relic and Nano Acid.) *Decoy: Deploys a beacon that draws enemy fire. Upgrades increase lifespan. Tier Three: Unlock with 8 skills. *Distraction: Fires spiralling expanding rounds that have a chance of chaos. Upgrades increase chaos chance. *Nano Acid: Deploys a Zevon Tanker from the left which releases a cloud of nano drones that deal damage over time. The Zevon Tanker is capable of ramming enemies and therfore destruction before releasing the payload. Upgrades increase damage. (Best used with Exploding Box and Gravity Relic. Also works great with lightbringer, aries and other powerful beam weapons) *Gravity Relic: Deploys a rotating cube that blasts gravity rounds. Upgrades increase lifespan. (Best used with Nano Acid and Exploding Box.) Tier Four: Unlock with 11 skills. *Oblivion: Deploys a large orange demi-craft. Equipped with four Nyon-Exist-class laser blasters. Best used against other mega-crafts. Long cool down. Upgrades increase lifespan, health and damage. *Stun Drone: Deploys a stun drone. Has better attributes than Attack Drone, including shorter cool down. Upgrades increase lifespan, health and damage. *EMP: Fires an Electromagnetic Pulse wave. Only affects weapons. Other systems are EMP shielded. Long cool down. No upgrades. The following is the complete skills bar that is shown when clicking the red triangle at the right of the main skills bar. Skills can be swapped whilst playing a level, allowing you to use all perfect skills. This "swapping " skill can be useful against bosses and notoriously hard enemy units.The name of each skill is followed by its maximum level. Powers Dropped by enemies. Picked up by clicking. EMP: Electromagnetic Pulse. Shuts down all enemy weapons systems. Other systems are EMP shielded. New enemies on field are not affected. Some enemies are completely EMP shielded. *Note: 10 seconds. Unaffected by other powers. Double Damage: Your units deal double damage. *Note: 16 seconds. Replaces current power on pick up. Double Gold: Doubles the gold dropped by enemies. *Note: 16 seconds. Replaces current power on pick up. Stop Time: Stops all enemy functions and reinforcements. Coins still expire and skills refill. *Note: 6 seconds. Replaces current power on pick up. X-Rank: Permanently rank a random unit to RX. Extremely rare. *Note: If this ranks up a Aegis Barrier, you cannot upgrade to Titan Barrier. *Need confirmation on same effect with Nova and ZACAs. Status Effects Effects of units, innate and upgrades. Ally effects *Boost: Damage, health, negative effect resistance, range, and fire rate upgrades. *Chaos (Confuse): Fires and moves erratically, capable of hitting allies. *Convert (Ghost): Turns enemies into "ghosts" until they spontaneously die. Their funds, powers and units do not drop. They are draggable. *Disrupt: Disrupts shields. *Gravity: Pulls units inwards. *Overcharge: Unit recieves a number of different boosts (only when on full health and in very close proximity to a Chargor) *Penetrate: Bypass shields to damage unit health. *Pierce: Goes through multiple targets. *Repulse: Push effect. *Shield (Reflection Barrier): Standard rounds are reflected away. *Slow (Adaigo Force): Slows enemies. Affects weapons and movement. *Stun: EMP effect. Only affects weapons. Other systems are EMP shielded. *Violently Explode (Devastation): Destruction causes damage to nearby units. Enemy effects: Temporary effects can be negated with Neg Voider unit or Void Neg Effects skill. *Chaos: Fires and moves erratically, capable of hitting allies. *Cloak: Your weapons cannot target Mega-Craft/Demi-Craft. Rendered useless with EMP. *Ghost: some enemies can convert your units to ghosts *Darken: Suspended by dimensional energies and cannot function or be affected. Rounds will pass through. *Enrage: All Mega-Craft/Demi-Craft systems go into overdrive. *Infect: Infects a unit which can infect other units. (Only in Fion Drone Dump Site) *Pierce: Weapons bypass shields. *Penetrate: Weapons go through multiple targets. *Resist: Resists some effects. Most bosses have this ability. *Shield: Standard rounds are reflected. *Slow: Slow effect. Affects weapons and engines. *Stun: EMP effect. Only affects weapons. Other systems are EMP shielded. Your mobile units, however, are not shielded. Category:Browse